Underworld Trial
by Zerowing21
Summary: After the deaths of Lauren and Grifton Wren in Dark Justification they find themselves taken to the underworld by Grim to be placed on trial for their crimes.


This story is long overdue and I'm sorry about it taking so long to get this one out. It's pretty good, but its not my best work please Enjoy. I only own the Wrens. Grim and others I do not own.

* * *

The basement of the Wren house was silent as the grave after the door to the upstairs had closed behind the girl known as Tessa. The sprits of the recently killed Lauren and Grifton Wren stand up from their former heartless shells that they used to call their bodies.

"Thank you Tessa. You saved us from the taint. We're free now." Lauren whispered as she stepped away from her body and into the center of the room.

Grifton sidesteps away from his former body and tries to touch the lab table that was nearby. His hand came to rest of the table, but something was different.

"So we can still touch object, yet we can't feel their texture. I wonder if we can still pick them up." Grifton replied as his hand slowly reached for a beaker on the table.

All of a sudden, a black cloud of smoke appears in the room and materializing from it was a man in a black robe with a Scythe. The man turns around and the Wrens immediately notice the person is a skeleton and he has what appears to be smile on his face.

"Who are you? What are you doing in our house?" Lauren demanded of the robed person.

The skeleton chuckles, "I'm da Grim Reaper mon, but you con jus' call me Grim. I have come to escort you…" A sudden ringing of a phone from inside of Grim's robs interrupts him.

He takes from his robes a phone of some kind and flips it open, "Hello? Oh Boogie. What do ya want mon? I'm in the middle of doin my job."

Grim frowns as the voice on the other end jabbers away. "It would have been nice ta know dat they were to be placed on trial when I was sent the notification to reap their souls in da first place mon. What have these two done dat warrant an immediate trial?"

After a few seconds of more jabbering, Grim's eyes widen, "Mon that's terrible! I thought dat the last name was a coincidence since I just saw the child over at da Pimple Back Mountains. I shall send them to you right away." Grim hangs up his phone and places it back in his robes.

"As I was saying, I am here to escort you to da underworld. I will be sending you to the River Styx and from there; I will be escorting you to your next destination." Grim replied as he lifted his scythe and ripped a large cosmic green portal in the fabric of space.

He then walks over to the Wrens and pushes them into the hole.

"I'll meet you down there!" Grim shouted. He then laughs and disappears in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

As Grifton and Lauren fall through the portal, they soon find themselves falling passed rock walls. The bottom soon came into sight and the two crash landed onto the gray rock floor, next to what appeared to be a river that had garbage flowing down it. Grim was standing near the wall with a small smile on his face.

"Where the heck did you send us reaper!" Grifton demanded his face now flush with anger.

Grim chuckles, "Dis is the River Styx mon."

Lauren scowls and malice shows in her eyes, "If that is true, where is the boat and the ferryman."

Grim frowns, "He has da day off mon. He was seriously overworked and it was bout time for him to have his time off."

Grifton closes his eyes and responds, "Then how do you intend for us to get to our next destination?"

"Well mon, you see all that junk in da water? Jump onto a tire or something else that floats by to get there."

Lauren sniffs once and turns almost green, "What is that horrible smell?"

"Seems like it's that time of day again when they let all the sewage go from the plant up river. That's just rotten luck mon. I'll see you two when you arrive at your destination." Grim once again disappears in a puff of black smoke.

Grifton scoffs, "That thing is rather pathetic for the Grim Reaper. Something better float down this sham of a sewage system for us to ride on."

Lauren looks down the river and spots a large grandfather clock floating towards them. "Honey, that large clock is the best chance we have of getting to where we need to go. It's big enough to hold both of us."

Grifton nods and he and his wife stand at the edge of the river and wait for the grandfather clock to get closer. As the clock approached the side, both Lauren and Grifton take a few steps backwards and run towards it. Grifton manages to grab onto the top of the clock and manages to remain steady as he holds on tightly.

Lauren jumps and barely manages to grab hold of the broken window that was in the door. A small snap is heard and the door starts to break off and part of Lauren's leg dips into the murky water before Grifton grabs her arm and pulls her back up onto the clock.

"I'm going to sue that stupid reaper for this." Lauren said though gritted teeth.

The Wrens floated down the river in silence, but soon the sound of rushing water could be heard in the distance. Grifton turns around to see two sets of rapids and beyond them is a waterfall.

"Lauren, look for a place we can get off so we can get off this stupid clock." Grifton shouted as they hit the first rapids.

As they clear the first set of rapids, the grandfather clock slams straight into a rock, splintering it to pieces and sending the Wrens into the polluted water and down the next set of rapids. As the Wrens exit the rapids and approach the waterfall, they are suddenly caught in a large net and hosted onto the boat landing.

"Wow dat was really bad luck mon. Normally da rapids aren't dis bad." Grim replied as the net turns back into his Scythe.

Lauren gives Grim a very nasty look of disdain and spits on his robes. "If it wasn't for you leaving us over there, we wouldn't have had to use that clock or had to swim in vile sewage you call water."

Grim frowns at Lauren's rudeness, but points to the door, "We have no time to mess around and talk about dis. We need to get ya to da underworld courthouse."

Grifton frowns and says sharply in anger, "Why would we need to go to this foul places courthouse!"

Grim gives Grifton a stern look, "For da crimes you committed against an innocent child dat you were supposed to love."

Lauren and Grifton glance at each other for a brief second before Lauren voices, "The only child that we've had that is innocent has been loved and is named Tessa."

"Dat is not child I'm speaking of mon." Grim replied as walks to the door and pushes it open into the underworld.

In the distances, is the courthouse that was built into the side of what appeared to be a volcano and the three slowly make their way over there.

* * *

A short time later, they enter the courthouse to find the halls empty and a security guard by a set of two large double doors.

"The judge has been waiting for you to arrive with these two, reaper. You're late and Boogie is getting impatient."

Grim scowls, "Dat guy is always impatient mon. There is no pleasing him."

Grim opens the door to a dark court room with lava flowing form beside the judge's stand. The jury box stood empty, but there were many monsters in the audience. Grifton gives them looks of disgust while Lauren looks at the floor trying to look at the freaks. In front of the court was Boogie and he had a set of glasses on with a briefcase on the table in front of him.

"Finally, we've been waiting for you to arrive. Mr. and Mrs. Wren sit down at the table so we can get this trail underway."

Lauren and Grifton sit down at the other big table and don't bother looking around. Grim shuffles over to a chair next to the stenographer to watch the coming trail.

Grifton looks over at Boogie and slams his fist down on the table, "We demand to have a lawyer so we can defend in this shame of a court. We want the best ones you have to offer!"

Boogie walks over to Grifton and looks down at him with disdain, "To bad that none of them are willing to even touch your case. We did manage to find someone that was willing to defend you."

The door to the judge's chambers open and a squat blue looking monster with horns appears in a robe and behind him was a fuzzy green elephant beast.

Boogie smiled at the green monster, "Meet Fred Fredburger, he will be the one defending you." As Boogie said defending he used air quotes and that made Laruen and Grifton give each other a panicked look.

Fred lumbers over to the Wrens, "Hi, I'm Fred Fredburger and I can spell my name real good. F-R-E-D F-R-E-D-B-U-R-G-E-R. Fred Fredburger."

Grifton groaned, "I think it would be best if we defended ourselves in this trial."

Boogie shakes his head, "Underworld law prohibits defendants from representing themselves. You are stuck with Mr. Fredburger."

The judge waddles up to the stand and sits down and bangs his gavel. "This trial of the Underworld Vs the Wrens will come to order. The accused are charged with severe child abuse and attempted child murder. How do you plead on these charges?"

Grifton stood up and with a very resolute look in his eyes comments, "We plead not guilty on all charges."

He then sits back down and cross his arms. _I can't believe they have the audacity to accuse of missing treating that thing when it deserved it!_, Grifton thought.

Fred then stands up, "Oh oh, judge judge! Can I have some nachos? I like nachos."

The judge pinches the brow of his nose and shakes his head, "Bailiff bring Mr. Fredburger some nachos and make sure they have lots of cheese on them."

The Bailiff nods and runs from the room and a few minutes later comes back with a large tray of nachos and a large soda. They are then set down in front of Fred, who promptly eats of the nachos and then takes a large sip of his soda. Boogie stands up, but before he can open his mouth, Fred burps loudly.

Lauren covers her nose at the smell and then shouts angrily, "Use a breath mint and cover your dam mouth next time you vile monster!"

Boogie frowns at the response that Laruen gave to the situation and finally replies, "Mr. Wren, I would like you to come to stand so we can question you."

Grifton gave a Boogie a nasty glare, stood up, marched to the stand and sat back down with his arms crossed in a defensive posture.

* * *

The bailiff steps towards Grifton with a book, "Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth."

Grifton puts his hand on the book. "Yes I swear. There are you happy that we're in this shame of a court?" Grifton said in a snide manner.

Boogie looks at Grifton over his glasses, "We wouldn't be here at all if it wasn't for your actions. Now Mr. Wren, why did you have your son in the first place?"

Grifton gritted his teeth, "Do not referrer to that thing as my son. We only had the thing so we could use it as a lab rat to test our chemical Exvern. We had no interest in raising that thing and it deserved what it got!" Grifton shouted anger visible on his face.

Boogie shakes his head in disgust, "That child is human and was…"

Grifton stands, smacks his hands on the side of the stand and shouts in anger, "No matter what it looked like, it wasn't even close to being a human. We never wanted a child that looked like that thing."

Boogie looked at Grifton sternly, "That child had a genetic mutation and because of that his hair is pink, yet the child was still human. You just never want a child at all did you?"

Grifton sneers, "Of course we never wanted it. It was just a thing to be used by us. It didn't even deserve to be named!"

"And why didn't he deserve to be named? I think Holden was a fine name for the child." Boogie comment as he was trying to goad Grifton into a strong angry response.

"Utonium forced us to name it since he was there! Holden was the first thing we thought of for it! I wish we had kept the dam acronym for the birth certificate!" Grifton shouted in anger.

Boogie frowns and stands before him, "What do you mean by acronym? Was the name part of a project?"

Grifton smiles cruelly and gives Boogie a nasty look, "The project was called H.O.L.D.E.N. Humanoid Organic Life form Designed for Exvern iNitiative. We despised having to call it by that name and not by the acronym. Each time we thought of it, we became sick!"

There was small murmur from the crowd.

Lauren stands up looking angry, "Judge, he is obviously badgering my husband!"

The judge looks at Fred and comments, "Well Mr. Fredburger, is Boogie not badgering Grifton?"

Fred goes cross-eyed and after eating a nacho, responds, "Yes!"

Lauren looks at Fred with an angry look on her face and her lips nearly disappearing trying to hold her tongue.

Boogie looks back at Grifton after the interruption. "Why did you abuse the child if it was just being used?"

"It was a thing and you can't call it abuse since it wasn't human! It deserved that treatment since it was disgusting. It couldn't even feel emotions and the pain it showed was fake, so the pain we inflicted on it was deserved. It tried to get sympathy for everything we did countless times. It deserved everything it got. I found that physically abusing it was therapeutic and terrorizing it was fun. I'm glad we never let it out of that small room that it was confined to! I'm just glad we forced it to forget!" Grifton replied as a sick, demented look passed by on his face.

Boogie looked like he was going to be sick. He had never met a human as vile as this one. After a moment, Boogie regains his composer, "Unfortunately for the child, he felt every single thing you did it. All the pain and anguish affected him to the point were he felt abandoned and scared to death. If that child ever remembers, there will be profound psychological effects. Every kick, slap, insult and beating you gave that poor child will be etched into his mind if he remembers"

Grifton laughs and then smiles, "It would only suffer from poor behavior. It was never well behaved."

"That child was very well behaved and never did anything wrong."

Grifton stood up and that angry look appears in his eyes again, "THAT IS A LIE! IT WAS POORLY BEHAVED. IT LIED CONSTANTLY TO US!"

Boogie, getting the answer he wanted, coolly stated, "I think, I'm done questioning you for now. Fredburger, he's all yours." Boogie sat back down with a smile getting the answers he wanted.

* * *

Fred stands up with his nachos in hand and starts towards Grifton, when Boogie puts out his foot slightly and trips the green elephant monster. Fred hops on one foot and then stumbles over his own feet. The nachos fly across the room and land on Grifton's head covering him with cheese.

Grifton stands up and wipes the cheese off his face and whips some of it to the floor. "Stupid monster! You're nothing but a…"

Grifton never finished since Fred started to vacuum up some of the chips with his nose. "I like nachos."

The judge looks over at Fred, "Start questioning Mr. Fredburger."

Before Fred can open his mouth to ask a question, he starts to dance around and he goes cross-eyed. "Judge, judge, can I use the bathroom? I haves to go real bad."

The judge smiles slightly, "Well Mr. Fredburger, do you not want us to stop this trail so you can go?"

"Yes." Fred replied and then he took off at a run and slammed the door open exiting the courtroom and ran down the hall to the facilities.

The judge beckons Boogie over to him, "Was the last roll taken out?"

Boogie gives a devious smile, "All the rolls were, Fredburger won't be back at all."

The judge smiles and replies loudly, "If Mr. Fredburger is not back in five minutes, we will be moving on without him."

Boogie sits back down and leans back in his chair to wait. The five minutes pass and Fred did not return.

The judge clears his throat. "Since, Mr. Fredburger has not come back, we will have to resume. Mr. Wren you can sit down."

Grifton wipes more cheese off his face and sits back down looking extremely angry.

Boogie stands up and looks at Lauren, "Mrs. Wren, I call you to the stand."

Lauren stands up and marches to the bench and gives the judge a dirty look.

Boogie stands back and has Lauren swear to tell the truth and then states, "Now is it true that you hold the same views on your son as your husband does?"

Lauren gives Boogie a really nasty look, "What do you think you freak of nature? Of course I hold the same opinion he does! The only thing that we differ on is how to punish it! While he goes of more physical punishment, I prefer the more psychological punishment. It's longer lasting." A twisted smile crosses her lips.

Boogie places one hand on his forehead to think for a moment, "I assume that you never told him you loved him or even gave him basic things like hugs and kisses?"

Lauren pretended to gag, "Why would we ever want to say something or do anything of the like to that thing? It was imperfect and stupid. It did not deserve love and it sure as hell didn't deserve our perfect family. We made our daughter just to have him replaced!"

Boogie goes back to his table to look at a piece of paper. "So you created Tessa to be a perfect replace for the one thing that should have mattered to you."

Lauren nods and replied snidely, "What do you think moron? Of course we did! She came out perfect in everyway. She is the perfect child and we're glad we had her in our lives. She helped us in trying to dispose of that vile monster."

Boogie nods and then smiles, "Why did you want to have your son kill and who did you hire to get rid of your son?"

Lauren smiles cruelly and barks, "It infected us with its vile taint by biting us and the only way to have gotten rid of it was by killing the stupid thing! It deserved to die after it that to us. If anything we should have done it sooner, but there were too many records that got in the way. I was able to get Him to do me a favor that he owed me. He didn't even bother doing as I asked and he failed in his task!"

"How exactly did you get a favor from Him in the first place?"

Boogie asked since he himself was interested to know this answer.

Lauren rolled her eyes, scoffed and replied, "I found Him's rubber duck, Mr. Quakers when he lost when I was in college. He said he would repay me with any favor I wished. That was the favor I wanted!"

Boogie shook his head, "So you do not know why he didn't kill Holden?"

Lauren scowls, then her face goes red and she shouts, "I just said I didn't you stupid monster!"

A murmur runs through the crowd.

"One last question Mrs. Wren, how long did you and your husband abuse your son and when did you start abusing him?"

Lauren twisted smile broadens and she shouts happily, "As soon as Utonium left after it was born we started in! We abused it for nearly five and a half year!"

Boogie looked at the judge, "Sir, I think I have made the underworlds case here. I am done questioning these two." Boogie then sits back down.

The judge looks at his watch. "Since Mr. Fredburger isn't back I will adjourn to my chambers to think about this case."

The judge stands up and walks back into the room he had come from earlier.

* * *

Over an hour later the judge returns and he sits at his bench. The crowed quiets down as the judge sits.

The judge then stands back up and clears his throat, "Now I have thought very hard on what was said by the Wrens and I have come to my decision. The Wrens are found guilty on the charge of attempted child murder. You really made no attempt to hide the fact that you tried to have your son killed. The reason to have him killed was just despicable! As for the other charge of server child abuse, it is very evident from everything you have said and the lack of trying to hide anything that you did indeed do the acts and abused your son. As parents you are supposed to protect and care for your children. You did the opposite and tried to destroy a child who had yet to know the meaning of right and wrong! There is clear evidence also from what I've seen of the child growing up of the lasting effect that you two had on him. I hereby declare you guilty on all charges and I sentence you both to eternal confinement in the underworld jail and to be exposed to the power of Horror's hand!"

Grifton and Lauren both stand up and slam their hands on the table in a defiant gesture. Looks of anger enter their eyes for the judge. "You don't seem to understand that the thing deserved it!" Lauren spat.

Grim eyes wide and says in a shaky tone, "Not Horror's hand! Dat is rather harsh don't ya tink mon?"

The judge looks at Grim, "I think it's the perfect punishment for them. They can see the child they hate growing up to be happy with people that really love him, while everyone else knows what kind of people they are."

Grim nods, "Alright mon, your da boss on dis."

Grim disappears and a few moments later, reappears with a large yellow hand. Two guards take the hand and go down a set of stairs.

Grifton gives the judge a dark look, "We will not be subject to your laws! You can't do this to us. This was a shame of a trail!"

Grim frowns at Grifton's behavior, "Da trial was just a formality mon. You were guilty no matter what was said since everyone knew your actions."

Two guards grab Lauren and Grifton by the wrists and drag them away and take them down to a cell. An hour later, screams of fear and horror could be heard coming from the cell that was now occupied by the people called Lauren and Grifton.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this story and seeing Lauren and Grifton get what they deserve.


End file.
